Godzilla: The Ultimate Duels
by G-Matt
Summary: In this sequel of Godzilla: Final Wars, several monsters are revived while a new race of aliens appears.
1. Prologue: After the War

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Prologue**  
After the War

The alien race called the Xilians tried to take over the Earth. These aliens were stopped by the operation that Captain Douglas Gordon of the EDF (Earth Defense Force) named "Final War". The king of the monsters, Godzilla, was released at the South Pole. While chasing the undersea battleship known as the Gotengo, Godzilla fought and defeated all the other monsters which were under the Xilians' control. After destroying the greatest enemy, Keizer Ghidorah, the monster king threatened to wipe out the Gotengo along with all the humans aboard it. But if it wasn't for Minilla, a younger Godzilla, that would've become reality. As the little monster stood between his "father" and the humans, Godzilla seemed to realize the situation and returned to the ocean, followed by his new adopted son.

"It's over now", said Miyuki Otonashi, the UN Biologist who had been involved in stopping the Xilian invasion.

The mutant soldier Shinichi Ozaki answered: "No, it's the beginning of a new war."

They gave a wondering look at each other, then they continued to watch as Godzilla and Minilla waded off to the ocean to find a new home...

Mt. Fuji, Japan; November 15th, 200X

A few days had passed from those events. Everything was starting to return to normal. But there were still some things to do for the EDF. They had dispatched a few special helicopters to Mt. Fuji, the tallest mountain in Japan. The helicopters were equipped with some sort of strong cables which could lift things that were even twenty times heavier than the helicopters themselves.

As the helicopters were approaching their destination, the pilot of the leading helicopter said to the passengers: "We're approaching the spot."

"Thank you", said Susan Hudson.

This American woman was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Her life had had some tragic moments. When she was on a trip to Tokyo with her parents, a monster called Titanosaurus suddenly attacked the city. Whether it was luck or something else, she managed to survive the incident. Unfortunately her parents didn't. They were crushed under falling debris. Since that incident, she had always beared hatred towards giant monsters.

Susan was put in an orphanage. It seemed luck was on her side again, since she was quickly adopted by a Japanese couple who didn't have any children. Since then she had spent her life in studying the Japanese language and unnatural things, including monsters. After she had given many research papers on the subject to the EDF, her knowledge and skills were quickly noticed and she got a job as a scientist. After working for ten years at the EDF, she was promoted the new Lieutenant. At the promotion ceremony she told that luck was on her side once again. Ten had always been her lucky number.

Now, just two days after the promotion ceremony, Susan was on her first field mission. She was aboard the leading helicopter with none other than Douglas Gordon, Captain of the Gotengo. Since he was American as well, Susan felt happy to speak her native language for a change.

"You look pretty excited", said Gordon.

The new Lieutenant answered: "Well, I guess so."

"I know how you feel. I remember my first field mission. It was in the Antarctic in the 1960s."

"You mean, the time when you trapped Godzilla in all that ice, that was your first field mission?" Susan asked in amazement.

"That's right."

"Well, at least you got to do the epic thing, right?"

"You got that right."

"Oh, look! There they are!" Susan said, looking through the window.

They had arrived at the destination. At the root of Mt. Fuji, there were three monsters that Godzilla had defeated, lying unconscious, but not dead, as it was proven by X-ray research. These monsters were the giant pterodactyl Rodan, the giant Ankylosaurus called Anguirus, and King Caesar, the lion god of Okinawa.

Manazuru, Japan; November 15th, 200X

The next destination of Susan and Gordon's team was Manazuru, a town in Kanagawa prefecture, in south of the city of Odawara. Another monster lay there, still pierced by an electrical transmission tower. That monster was Kamacuras, the giant praying mantis that had lost to Godzilla too. The helicopters started to lower their cables...

The Pacific Ocean near New Guinea; November 15th, 200X

Somewhere in the depths of the Pacific an Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Submarine was on a search mission. When the sub was coming close to the island of New Guinea, the radar spotted its target: Kumonga, the giant spider that lost to Godzilla in New Guinea. The monster king had swung the spider all the way to the ocean.

"Kumonga straight ahead, sir!" a radar observer announced.

"Good, we found that spidey. Report to the EDF!" Commander Robertson ordered. "Provide them with the coordinates of the spot where they'll send the helicopters."


	2. Chapter 1: The New Project

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**  
The New Project

Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii; June 20th, 2011

Everything seemed quiet and peaceful in the little town of Lahaina at the west coast of Maui, the second-largest of the Hawaiian Islands. The summer had just "begun" there, as the local people would say. And it was easy to say that in Lahaina, since the town was situated on the "dry side" of Maui. Lahaina was one of the most popular tourist attractions, especially at this time of year. All the people got what they came there for: beaches, beautiful sunsets, late night Hawaiian dance shows, etc.

But, unexpectedly, all that was about to change. A strange light suddenly appeared in the late night. Wherever the people were, in their homes or on the streets, they all started to look up to the sky. One of these people was a 15-year-old girl with blue-green eyes and blonde hair. She emerged from her house right by the seashore, looked up and immediately saw the bright light in the sky. She didn't seem surprised at all. She just kept looking at the object with a neutral look on her face.

The light was approaching from the north-west. It kept going in a straightforward direction until it reached Haleakala, the younger, eastern volcano of Maui, where it stopped and suddenly disappeared...

Atlanta, Georgia, USA; June 21st, 2011

It was a warm and beautiful morning in the city of Atlanta. It was nearly 9 o'clock, and the streets were already full of cars with people going to work. All that noise could be heard in the apartment buildings downtown. It was all too easy for the noise to wake up people who still wanted to sleep.

One of these people was Jim Hudson, the brown-haired, green-eyed son of the EDF Lieutenant. He was born on June 1st, 1996, so he had just turned 15. He had lived in Atlanta for his whole life with his father. He saw his mother only when she had some time free from work in Japan, so she could visit her family. Jim was very athletic, he loved to do all kinds of sports. So it was not surprising that he loved the Physical Education classes the most in school. As for the other classes, he was average. Of course, like his mother, he was a little interested in monsters.

Jim took a shower right after he woke up. That helped him to get rid of all feelings of fatigue. He returned to his room after getting the morning papers. His cellphone rang. He picked it up with a yawn.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Are you awake?" asked the voice.

"Lisa?"

The caller was Lisa Ward, Jim's friend from school. This brunette could sometimes be quite a pain, since she liked to choose the weirdest times to call. She and Jim had been friends since the 5th grade. Both of them were often teased and bullied for their friendship. They tried not to care. But it did raise some tension between them sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What is it?" Jim asked, feeling a bit bored.

"Have you heard about that UFO?" Lisa asked enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Jim asked in surprise. "UFO? What are you talking about?"

Lisa gave a sigh and said: "It's all over the news! The TV, the Internet, the papers..."

"OK, OK, I get it. So what's up with this thing?"

"Well, all of a sudden this...light just appeared in Hawaii and then disappeared", Lisa said. There was a little moment of silence, then she continued: "Oh, please don't tell me you haven't heard about it!"

"Well, not until now", Jim answered sarcastically. "But what's the big deal anyway? Things like that happen all the time. For example, there are still monsters out there."

"Yeah, but I've got this feeling that this is gonna be a totally different thing."

"Ah, come on. There are more interesting stuff than that."

"Like what?"

"Like that 'maniac' who wants to bring the Monster Resurrection Project to the ground", Jim said while looking at an article on a paper. The headline said: "Hostility at monster site".

It all happened on an island in the Ogasawara trench where Anguirus, Rodan and the other monsters had been transported to. The EDF had established a research center, much like the earlier EDF Museum, where they contained the monsters and studied them. The final goal of the Monster Resurrection Project was something special. The EDF wanted to find a way to take control of the monsters, so they could use them if new monster attacks would occur. The decision about this had raised tensions between Japan and almost every other nation in the world, but every time they found a way to cooperate.

The project got resistance from the regular people too. One man was brave enough to take a boat and go all the way to the island, which had been named Monster Island. As he was approaching the island he got warnings to turn back, but he didn't listen. He came ashore and right away "attacked" the site by throwing fireworks near the fence surrounding the research center. In the end he got arrested.

Tokyo, Japan; June 21st, 2011

In the new EDF Command Center, the demonstrator man was sitting in an interregation room with nothing but a table, and a single door. The door opened, and Lieutenant Hudson entered the room with a pile of papers in her hand. She sat down on the other side of the table, facing the man. She put the pile on the table and then took a paper sheet in front of her.

"All right. Tell me your name", she asked the man.

"Hideo Kida", answered the man.

She wrote it down and continued: "Let's get to the point, shall we? How did you gather enough bravery to do something so foolish like going to Monster Island?!"

"When you want to speak out against something, you can do anything in order to be heard. I think that's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Kida said.

Susan grinned at him and said: "There are more peaceful ways to do that."

"But they don't work anymore! We aren't living in the past, but in the present! You can't expect to hear any 'miraculous' speeches like the one from Martin Luther King! The world in which we're living today is hazardous. My God, you can't even trust the EDF anymore!"

"And why's that?"

"You fools didn't do anything those few years ago! You let Godzilla live!"

"So it would've been better if he had just killed us right there on the spot?"

There was a moment of silence until Kida spoke again: "Well... At least you could've done something when he was confused as Minilla stood there."

"All right, we're getting off the subject here! Do you have any excuse why you went to Monster Island?"

"I just needed to stop your project. Your idea of controlling those monsters and using them for defense is ludicrous! What if you make a mistake and suddenly they're attacking us again? You haven't even thought about that, have you?"

"For your information, yes. But we are still willing to take the chance and go on with the project. Now, do you have anything else to say?"

"Actually yes. I think now I have another excuse for trying to sabotage your project. I assume you've heard about the UFO in Hawaii?"

Susan gave a quick nod and asked: "What does it have to do with anything?"

"I saw it there. I saw that very same light above Monster Island as I was approaching it."

Susan didn't say anything. She only had a confused look on her face. "Could he have a point?" she wondered in her thoughts.

------------------------------------------

**Author's notes**

The character of Lieutenant Susan Hudson is dedicated to actress Shelley Sweeney, who is perhaps best known from _Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (1993)_, in which she played the MG co-pilot, also named Susan.

Hideo Kida is named after a character called Kida (played by Jun Hamamura) from _Prophecies of Nostradamus (1974)_, another movie from Toho.

As most Godzilla fans know, in _Destroy All Monsters (1968)_, Monster Island (or Monsterland, as it was called in that movie) was situated in the Ogasawara trench.


	3. Chapter 2: The UFO

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

**Chapter 2**  
The UFO

Tokyo, Japan; June 21st, 2011

Later on that day, the EDF held an emergency meeting in their Command Center. The conference room had a long table which was filled with people from all parts of the EDF. Among them were Commander Akiko Namikawa and her aide Major Kita, Shinichi Ozaki, who had been promoted the M-Unit's (Mutant Unit) Commanding Officer, Captain Douglas Gordon, Major Komuro and Lieutenant Susan Hudson.

Major Komuro was on the speaker's stand next to a screen in front of the table, showing satellite photographs taken on yesterday evening.

"Here we have the unidentified vessel. This photo shows it approaching the island of Maui. The next photo shows the vessel above Haleakala. And in the next photo, it has disappeared. This is the first time in a few years when the satellites have spotted something like this."

"It is perfectly clear that the vessel was neither an airplane nor a meteorite", said Ozaki.

"So it was an UFO", Namikawa said in astonishment.

"That's right. I can't come up with any other explanation", Gordon shrugged.

"Lieutenant Hudson, please continue", said Komuro and stepped out of the speaker's stand, giving way for Susan to step in.

"Thank you, Major. Ladies and gentlemen, I have a few other satellite photographs I'd like to show you", she said and pressed the remote. "Here we have Godzilla and his son Minilla at the shore of an uninhabited island in the Pacific. This photo was taken on the day before yesterday. Now fortunately, they have been living on that island for these few years and there haven't been any specific rampages or attacks from either of them. But something happened yesterday. Here, in this photo, we have Godzilla and Minilla at the shore again, but look carefully at the north-east corner of the island."

As the people looked at the photo, they were suddenly surprised to see a third light on the spot Susan referred to. It wasn't Godzilla or Minilla. It was something different.

Major Kita said: "But that is..."

"The same light!" Komuro completed.

Susan continued: "Also, in this photograph of Monster Island, you can see the new light. This was taken only a few minutes after the one of Godzilla's island." After a few seconds she stepped out of the stand, returning to her seat.

"We have analyzed the photographs. It is the same UFO", Ozaki informed.

"What does it mean? Could Godzilla have something to do with the UFO?" Namikawa asked.

"We don't know yet what this is about", Gordon answered. "We don't know anything about this."

Then silence filled the entire room. Susan looked at everyone with a worried look on her face.

Tokyo, Japan; June 22nd, 2011

Next morning Susan decided to pay a visit to Captain Kenji Sato, the man responsible for the Monster Resurrection Project. Sato had been in the EDF for a little longer than Susan; 15 years. He was admired for his creative mind, as he always seemed to have a plan or something thought out. He would do anything for the well-being of mankind. That's how he came up with the idea of the Monster Resurrection Project. He wanted the EDF to advance to the next level by actually controlling monsters.

Susan entered Sato's office and saluted him. She sat down on a chair at his table, facing him.

"So, what do you want?" Sato asked.

"Haven't you had any second thoughts about the project lately?" Susan asked, almost yelling.

"No. Why should I?"

"Well, haven't you heard that the UFO had appeared briefly at Monster Island?"

Sato looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Of course. But that still doesn't prove anything. If you ask me, I think it was barely a coincidence that it appeared there. The project will go on as scheduled."

Susan couldn't believe what she heard. "How can you be so misguided? What if something will happen after all?"

"Listen, Lieutenant", said Sato, hitting the table with his fist. "Of course I have concerns about the UFO like all of you. But there hasn't been any more reports about it after it disappeared at Maui. So, we can't possibly think that it could've affected Monster Island in any way. MRP is drawing near to its final stages. We can't back out now."

Susan stayed silent for a moment, wondering why only Sato referred to the project by the abbreviation of its name. "All right. Do whatever you like. But this needs to be told to the press."

"Are you nuts? Don't you think we've had enough problems with MRP? Surely you haven't forgotten that maniac Kida", Sato said with a confused look on his face.

Susan grinned at him and said: "Well, we managed to pull that one off too, right? So how couldn't we manage with this? You always give convincing statements to the press."

Sato looked at her, still as serious as always, and Susan looked back. But as he leaned back on his chair, Susan knew he had accepted.

Atlanta, Georgia, USA; June 22nd, 2011

It was a sunny morning in Atlanta again. Jim Hudson had woken up early and left his apartment. He was sitting by the local Wal-Mart, enjoying the sunshine while waiting for his friend, Lisa, to arrive. After about 10 minutes, she finally arrived, running towards him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" she asked once she reached him.

"It's about the UFO", he answered in an acknowledging way.

"Oh, so you have second thoughts now, huh?" she said a bit playfully. "Did your mom call you again or something?"

"Actually yes, she did", he said, defending himself in a way.

"Well? What did she say?"

Jim told Lisa everything his mother had told him about the UFO's appearance at Monster Island. Susan had always had the habit of informing his son about recent happenings, even before telling anything to the press. Of course, Jim was fond of his mother doing that.

As he was telling the story to Lisa, her demeanor changed from mean to understanding. "Is that so?" she asked.

"Yup. Though it's not yet confirmed if the UFO has something to do with the project. Or Godzilla."

Jim paused for a moment before continuing: "I think you were right." Lisa looked at him with her green eyes. "This _is_ going to be interesting", Jim said both convincingly and mysteriously, not knowing what those words would truly mean in the future.

Haleakala, Maui, Hawaii; June 22nd, 2011

Two UH-1D Huey helicopters of the United States Air Force were flying above Haleakala at about 9 pm. They had been sent to check if there were any suspecting activities concerning the UFO.

As they were approaching the top of the volcano, the pilots suddenly noticed a light of some sort glowing near the crater.

"Do you see that?" asked the pilot of the first Huey.

"Yes. Let's take a closer look. It might be the UFO", said the second Huey's pilot.

The Hueys flew closer to the crater, towards the light. But then, the light became brighter and it looked like a ray of light was suddenly fired from the crater. The ray hit both helicopters and they were destroyed in just a few seconds.

Ten minutes later, the USAF sent three F-15 Eagles to check if the UFO was really hostile. The Eagles were given the order to blast the UFO at any sign of attack. As the Eagles approached the Haleakala Crater, the light appeared again.

"UFO in sight. Preparing to attack", confirmed the leader pilot.

The F-15s spread out around the light which started to rise from the crater. The UFO sped up constantly until it was flying away from Haleakala. The F-15s followed it from behind. As they were flying further and further away from Maui, the UFO suddenly disappeared. It became completely invisible. Even the radars couldn't spot it anymore. The Eagles tried to inspect the nearby air space for a few more minutes, but there was no hope in spotting any sign of the UFO.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The character of Captain Kenji Sato is dedicated to actor Koichi Ueda, who has been in every Godzilla movie since _Godzilla vs. Biollante_ (1989).


	4. Chapter 3: Visitors from Outer Space

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**  
Visitors from Outer Space

Atlanta, Georgia, USA; June 23rd, 2011

The next morning Jim Hudson was sitting in his room, browsing the news on the Internet, when his cellphone rang again. He thought it was his friend again, given the fact of her weird times to call.

"Aww, Lisa, please!" he mumbled and answered. "Hello? Mom?"

On the other line, in Tokyo, was Susan, eager to speak with her son again. "Hi, sweetie. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Uh, no! No", answered Jim, still a bit startled.

"OK, good. Actually, have you heard about the latest stuff?" Susan asked.

"You mean the UFO flying away from Maui?"

"I guess so", said Susan in a funny sort of convinced manner.

"It's amazing how it's visible for one second, but the next it's suddenly gone. I wonder where it went this time."

"You and me both. That's why I'm going to Monster Island in a few moments. I'm going to have a discussion with Ms. Otonashi. You remember her?"

"You mean Miyuki Otonashi? Of course I remember her. She was part of the team in Operation: Final War, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way..." Susan's voice suddenly changed from joyous to a bit worried. "She told me some news."

When Jim heard the news from his mother, he nearly fell from his chair. After he calmed himself, he asked: "What? They are alive?"

"Yes. Miyuki told me that the monsters have just given their first heartbeats in years."

"Well, it looks like the project is drawing to a close soon. I hope it'll turn out good."

"Well, I don't know", Susan worried. "You know how I feel about those things."

"Of course. I know it's hard for you." There was a moment of silence before Jim spoke up again: "Well, good luck with the discussion."

"Thank you, son."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too. OK, bye", Susan said and hung up the phone. She leaned back on her chair in her office and sighed, still concerned about the monsters' situation.

She wondered how she had been able to go on for those few years ever since the Monster Resurrection Project was commissioned. At first she had been hesitant about it, since she hated monsters beyond anything else. She thought there was no sense in _using_ monsters for good. But Captain Kenji Sato managed to impress all the others at the EDF with the project so there was nothing else for Susan to do than to assist them. Sometimes she would curse at herself for being so foolish. And now that's what she almost did again until she realized she had to get ready for departing to Monster Island.

Monster Island, the Pacific Ocean near Japan; June 23rd, 2011

Even though it was well over 11 pm., the action never stopped at Monster Island. For the past few years, the people had been working hard on the project, day and night. Sometimes a few members of the crew would show signs of getting tired, but those days would finally be over for them in a few days or weeks. The Monster Resurrection Project was beginning to show signs of success and that was a huge relief for the whole crew, including Ms. Miyuki Otonashi, UN Molecular Biologist. Since her experience during the Xilian invasion, it was clear for the EDF to include her in the new project's crew.

As she had some free time after another day of hard work, Miyuki was now standing on a floor above the research center's main hall, where the monsters were kept. She was looking at the sight with pleasure. Standing next to her was Susan, who wasn't as happy as Miyuki. Susan had just asked what the biologist's thoughts were, concerning the UFO of course.

"Well, even though I have become a bit of an expert in that field, I can't say anything about this", said Miyuki, turning to face Susan.

"Not even if it has something to do with them?" Susan asked and pointed towards the main hall.

"The monsters?" Miyuki asked after looking towards what Susan pointed at.

Susan said: "It did appear here briefly. Who knows, it might come here again and actually do something to them." Miyuki looked at Susan for a moment, then she started to walk away past her. Susan couldn't let her go. "Miyuki!"

"I know how you feel, but we have to go on. We are near the end, there's no turning back", the biologist said, perhaps a bit reminded by what Captain Gordon once said. She started to walk away again.

Susan wanted to make herself clear so she yelled: "Do you even know who you're talking to! I'm the Lieutenant for God's sake!" Miyuki stopped almost instantly. "Believe me now?" Susan asked, in a bit calmer voice.

Miyuki remained silent for about five seconds, until she turned to Susan and said simply: "Come on."

Susan followed her reluctantly towards a door which lead outside to a balcony. When they reached it, Susan was surprised to see Captain Sato sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

"Susan", the man proclaimed, "You still don't have faith in us or what?"

"No", the Lieutenant answered firmly. "Look. You've got Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Kamacuras and Kumonga. That's five monsters. Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

"We have made it this far with all of them. Don't you agree?" Miyuki asked.

Susan grinned at her and said: "But still, do you think you'll be able to control them all at the same time?"

"Of course", Sato said. "We have made all the preparations needed."

"The system for their control is pretty much completed", Miyuki continued.

Susan looked at both of them with eyes showing both anger and grief. As she was about to go back inside, she suddenly stopped and looked at the sky. Her mouth opened in complete amazement. Sato and Miyuki looked at the same direction and gasped. They all saw a bright light in the sky, coming towards Monster Island. It was moving at a blinding speed, and in just a few seconds it passed the island and the three onlookers.

And then Sato noticed: "It's heading towards Japan!" Susan quickly left the balcony, running back inside. "Susan!" the Captain tried to stop her, but he was too late.

The Lieutenant was on her way back to the chopper that had brought her to the island. She needed to get back to Japan as fast as possible. She climbed inside the chopper, told the pilot to lift off, and the journey back to Japan had begun.

Tokyo, Japan; June 23rd, 2011

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the EDF had been informed about the UFO sighting at Monster Island and, along with the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces), swooped into action. They sent Type 90 tanks and many armoured personnel carriers to Shinjuku. The UFO was last seen above the major district of Tokyo, according to satellites and radars, and it hadn't moved from there.

For the first time the UFO's true form could be seen. It looked like a futuristic air vessel. It had a nose and the first half of its body was thin like that of an airplane, but the rest of the body was circular and noticeably larger in height. That part looked like a "regular UFO", with probably several floors.

The tanks and other military vehicles arrived in Shinjuku, followed by a military jeep. Inside the jeep were Captain Gordon and Commanding Officer Ozaki. As their jeep stopped at the spot with the rest of the military, a chopper landed nearby them. Susan Hudson jumped out of it and ran towards Gordon and Ozaki, saluting them.

As the clock struck midnight, a text suddenly appeared on the jeep's monitor. It looked like a message. "We have come to speak with the leaders of Japan", it said.

"I bet that's a message from...'them'", said Gordon and pointed at the UFO.

"It seems so", Ozaki thought and continued to stare at the monitor. "Do you think they'll come before us?"

Ozaki and Gordon changed wondering looks while Susan watched the UFO. Then she gasped: "Something's happening!"

The UFO started to glow again, and then it fired a beam of light straight down to the street. The tanks, the soldiers, all took aim at the vessel.

"Hold your fire!" Gordon ordered as he walked with Ozaki and Susan past the vehicles to the "danger zone".

As the three EDF members stood in front of the rest of the military, the UFO stopped firing the beam of light. Gordon got a pair of binoculars from a nearby soldier and looked at the street the beam had struck. He focused them so he could clearly see further. Then he saw two figures standing at a distance of about ten feet from them. One was taller than the other. They looked like human beings, and they were wearing glittering white costumes with green stripes around their shoulders and waists.

Gordon gave the binoculars back to the soldier and looked at Ozaki and Susan. Both nodded and they started to walk towards the two figures. They agreed to make the first move by introducing themselves to these "visitors".

"I'm Captain Douglas Gordon of the Earth Defense Force", said Gordon as they were facing the two figures.

"And I am Commanding Officer Shinichi Ozaki", the M-Unit leader continued.

"Lieutenant Susan Hudson", said the woman, standing firm.

The taller figure leaned forward and said: "I am Commander Kuronuma."

"I am Sakai, 2nd in Command", said the other one, also leaning forward. "We are coming from a planet thousands of light years from your planet."

"To be blunt, we and all the others aboard our vessel are the only remaining representatives of our species", Kuronuma told.

"So you're...?" Gordon was about to ask, but was interrupted by Kuronuma.

"Nearly extinct. Yes. Our planet was sucked into a black hole."

"A black hole?" Ozaki asked.

"That's right", Sakai said. "The black hole had been devouring the planets in our solar system for quite some time. Our planet was the third one that was sucked into it."

"Is that so?" Gordon asked, feeling unsure about these aliens.

Everyone stood silent for a moment until Ozaki said: "We offer you our condolences. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"We'd like to speak with your country's leaders today, June 24th, at 12 pm. sharp. We suppose you can arrange that", Kuronuma proposed.

The EDF members looked at each other, but they decided to give them the OK. "All right. But how are you going to find the Prime Minister's Office?" Susan asked.

"We assure you, we'll surely be there", Sakai stated. "You'd better step back a little now."

Giving confused faces, the EDF members did as they were told. Then the UFO fired the beam of light again at Kuronuma and Sakai. After another ten seconds they were gone. Gordon, Ozaki and Susan were sure they had returned to their vessel, as the UFO flew away from Shinjuku.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The character of the alien leader Kuronuma is named after the alien leader in _Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla_ (1974), played by Goro Mutsumi.

Sakai is named after actor Sachio Sakai, perhaps best known as reporter Hagiwara in _Godzilla_ (1954) and one of the bank robbers in _All Monsters Attack_ (1969).


	5. Chapter 4: The Offer and the Chase

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**  
The Offer and the Chase

Tokyo, Japan; June 24th, 2011

It was only a few minutes until noon. The entire Japan's cabinet, along with the main members of the Diet, and the EDF, had arrived at the Prime Minister's Office, also known as the "Kantei". UN Secretary General Naotaro Daigo, the Prime Minister himself, had come outside from his official residence just as the rest of the guests were arriving. They all stood there, exchanging thoughts about recent incidents, but mostly about the appearance of the aliens.

Then, as the clock struck 12 pm, a light appeared in the sky a few miles away. The aliens had arrived. Daigo and the others looked up, each one of them excited about the upcoming meeting in their own way. The UFO stopped right above the Kantei and fired its beam of light on the street in front of the spectators. Soon Kuronuma and Sakai were standing in front of them. Everybody gasped and looked at these new visitors.

"There they are. The aliens", Ozaki said to Daigo.

The Prime Minister looked at the aliens briefly and then walked over to them. They bowed and shook hands as Daigo welcomed Kuronuma and Sakai to Earth and invited them to come inside. The whole crowd went inside Daigo's office to get prepared for the meeting.

After a few minutes the meeting began. Daigo presented the aliens to everybody and gave them permission to speak.

"Because our planet has died, we have come here in our vessel to search for a place where we would be able to live once more. But there is one thing on this planet that won't let us do it", Kuronuma said.

"I see", Daigo nodded. "What is it?"

"It is a certain creature", Sakai answered. "The monster you refer to by the name 'Godzilla'." His words made everyone in the meeting room exchange both interested and worried looks. Sakai continued: "We have learned that a few years ago another alien race called the Xilians tried to conquer your planet. If Godzilla was to learn about us, we fear he would have the same reaction towards us as he did with them."

"Well, what do you suggest us to do with Godzilla?" Gordon asked.

"He's a monster, after all", Commander Namikawa said.

"All we need is a suitable piece of land where we would live in peace", Kuronuma said. "In exchange, we would like to offer your our help for your Monster Resurrection Project."

"So you were spying on the EDF team when you appeared at Monster Island?" Susan asked, almost yelling at the two aliens.

"We wouldn't call it spying", Kuronuma argued.

"What did you do then?" the Prime Minister asked.

"When we saw Godzilla and his son, we knew they would cause some trouble for us. So when we saw Monster Island and the monsters in the EDF's research center, we decided to give a thought on cooperation with you", Sakai explained.

"Then why go to Haleakala? What's the deal with that?" Gordon asked.

"And you destroyed two USAF helicopters and fled from a group of Eagles. How about that?" Namikawa asked with a grin on her face.

"There is a good explanation for those", Kuronuma began, but was soon interrupted by a loud barking noise.

Daigo told the guards to open the doors. It was soon learned that the noise was caused by the Prime Minister's dog, Clint. The black dog was standing in the hallway with two other aliens who had just come in. Daigo told his dog to go away from bothering the visitors. Kuronuma excused himself and left the room.

Once he was in the hallway alone with the other two aliens, Kuronuma asked them: "What is it?"

"It's 'her' again, commander", one of the aliens answered, emphasizing the word "her".

"She was seen spying on our work site" said the other alien.

Kuronuma looked at them, then he looked down. His face showed anger and also slight disappointment. He had had to settle issues like this so many times. He was starting to have enough of it. He looked at the two aliens with a face full of determination.

"Hunt her down...and kill her."

Maui, Hawaii; June 23rd, 2011

Since the island of Maui had two volcanoes, it was known as the Valley Isle due to the flatland between the volcanoes. This flatland had been a perfect place for growing sugar for a long time. In fact, almost the entire area between the volcanoes was covered in sugar cane fields. In the shelter of these fields, a pursuit was on.

Dozens of men dressed in glittering white clothes were scouting the fields for their target. They had spread out in different directions so they got every corner of the area checked. The men concentrated on their mission with ease. Each one of them knew they were doing it for their Commander's, and ultimately, their own good.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the fields, another figure was moving: the target in the pursuit. A young blonde girl dressed in casual clothes moved constantly through the sugar canes, every once in a while stopping for a few seconds to take a look around. She made sure she didn't see anything in any direction. And if she saw something she would keep on walking. She knew exactly what was happening. She was in danger.

As concentrated as she was, the girl suddenly made a big mistake by tripping and falling to the ground, making a loud groan of pain in the outcome. This called the attention of one of the men who was not too far from the girl. As he turned around he immediately saw her through the sugar canes.

"Hey!" the man yelled. "She's here!"

The girl got up and started running away. The man was soon accompanied by some of his partners and they started to chase her. She tried to run as fast as she could, at the same time trying not to care about the scratches made by the sugar canes. She didn't want to look back, for she was running for her life. And she knew that if she did look back, she would make the same mistake and trip again.

While running after the girl, the men tried to bring her down by firing gunshots at her. But none of them hit her, as they only roughly hit the ground behind the girl, just a few inches from her feet. This made the girl almost trip a few times, slowing her considerably. But the girl didn't give up. She kept on running until she started to hear the sound of cars passing by. She felt a small sign of relief in her. The highway was near.

Suddenly one of the pursuing men fired again. This time, the shot didn't miss its target. The girl felt something hit her right arm. It was the bullet. Crying out in pain, she fell to the ground and lost consciousness. She had got so close to the highway. Only about ten feet remained between her and the road.

The men gathered around her and examined her quickly. As they felt no pulse, they pronounced her dead and decided to leave her where she lay. There were still some sugar canes in front of her so she couldn't be seen easily from the highway. The men started to walk away, leaving the young girl on the ground, her right arm bleeding from the spot where the bullet had hit her.


	6. Chapter 5: Off to Hawaii

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**  
Off to Hawaii

Atlanta, Georgia, USA; June 24th, 2011

Jim Hudson was sound asleep. He had had a good day again, but also a bit rough on one aspect. When he met his friend, Lisa, he had to explain again what he had heard from his mother. As much as he liked her as a friend to whom he could tell anything, he would sometimes get a little frustrated by her. They were both growing up, so their personalities weren't quite the same as they were in the 5th grade.

Then, he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound that had woken him up. He didn't need to look for it so much, though, as his cellphone was flashing on his night table. Once again, he thought it was Lisa. He reached out his hand to grab the cellphone and answered it.

"Hello. Mom?" He stopped to look at his alarm clock. "Mom, it is one in the morning. Why did you need to call now?"

The very next thing he heard from his mother shocked him. "You want me to come there?!"

Before he knew it, Jim was on his way to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Of course he had had to wake his father in order to get a ride there. His mother had given him instructions of what to do at the airport. They had to drive straight to the airside area, without going through any terminals. They drove to the ramp where the aircraft were parked.

It was no difficult task for them to find the Boeing 747-400 airplane of Japan Airlines. They saw a few Japanese soldiers standing near it, waving at them. As soon as they parked beside it, Jim said goodbye to his father and boarded the plane, guided by the Japanese soldiers. Jim was surprised that they spoke pretty fluent English. He was so relieved by that.

The trip took approximately 11 hours. That gave Jim a chance to get some more sleep, and also some worthwhile service from the soldiers. He was still wondering why his mother wanted him to go to Japan so suddenly. Of course he didn't deny the fact that he was anxious to see her again. As the plane was approaching Japan, he tried to catch a glimpse of Monster Island, but unfortunately for him the plane didn't fly over the Ogasawara Islands.

Since the plane flew over the International Date Line, Jim was well aware of the fact that the date wasn't June 24th anymore. He knew that when you were crossing the line west, you had to add 24 hours. Before landing he adjusted his watch so that it showed the date as June 25th.

Narita, Japan; June 25th, 2011

At around 3:30 am the Boeing plane landed on Narita International Airport in the city of Narita, Chiba Prefecture. There, guided by the soldiers, Jim got out of the airplane. As soon as he did, he was stunned. The first thing he saw was his mother, dressed in her best Lieutenant's uniform, waiting for him by her car at the ramp. Jim ran quickly to her and they gave each other a big hug, before getting into her car.

They left the airport and Narita, followed by another car, the one with the soldiers. The car trip gave the mother and son a chance to exchange news. All in all they talked about the common stuff, like school, which they didn't talk about so much on the phone. Both were so happy to enjoy being together again.

Tokyo, Japan; June 25th, 2011

As Susan parked her car near the EDF Command Center, she could see the astonishment on her son's face. Jim had never seen the building before. It was slightly different from the previous one, which was destroyed by the space cyborg monster Gigan. It still had black-and-white coloring, but it looked more futuristic this time. It was higher and wider, almost looking like a pyramid by its structure. Jim suddenly felt a little envious of his mother. He wished he could someday work in a place like that.

They got out of the car and entered the Headquarters. Jim felt even more envious and stunned when he saw the building from the inside. People could be seen everywhere, moving from one hallway or room to another. Of course they must've been busy since there had been a lot going on. Jim was brought back to reality again by his mother, who guided him to her office. Captain Gordon was waiting for them at the door.

"Douglas, I'd like you to meet my son, Jim", said Susan with a big smile on her face.

Gordon smiled and held out his hand to the boy. Jim, still amazed that it was all real, shook hands with the Captain. Then, all three entered the office. Susan sat down behind her desk while Jim and Gordon took their seats at the opposite side of the desk.

"All right, let's get this straight", said Jim immediately. "What's the deal with bringing me here?"

Susan looked straight in her son's eyes and said: "Well, I... I mean, _we_ are going to need you on our new mission." Jim looked at her in disbelief.

She continued: "Perhaps I should tell you about what's been happening. The aliens' representatives, Kuronuma and Sakai, wished to see Prime Minister Daigo, so we agreed to hold a meeting. They said they've come here to look for a place where they could live in peace again, since their planet was wiped out. But they are worried about Godzilla. So they made an offer to help us with the Monster Resurrection Project. In exchange they would get a suitable place to live in."

"OK, this is all very interesting, but what have I got to do with anything?" Jim asked.

His mother smiled at him. "Interestingly enough, they said that they found Haleakala to be the kind of place where they could live. Of course we had our suspicions about that, but in the end we decided to give them a chance. They said they would help us with the project on one condition. Now, this is where you come in", she said and pointed at Jim.

"The aliens told us that they would need a group of people to assist them at Maui. People who know more than enough about monsters. After that meeting, we held an emergency conference here. We agreed that I should be on this team, since I have studied monsters for a long time. We also appointed Captain Sato, since he's the founder of the project. The final appointments were given to Miyuki Otonashi, and this guy here", she said, this time pointing her hand towards Gordon, who smiled in return to her and turned to face Jim. The boy looked at the Captain with great interest.

"Then, I thought that maybe your mother's knowledge has got a little rusty all through these years", Gordon said and turned his head towards Susan. "No offense."

She grinned and let him continue. "I remembered her saying that you know quite a bit about monsters yourself. Even some things your mother doesn't know. So, why not have you on the team as well?" said Gordon and patted Jim on the shoulder.

Jim was truly amazed by what he had just heard. He hadn't ever been asked to do something big and important like this in his whole life. He had done some assignments at school, but there was nothing that could've been compared to this. For a moment, he just looked at Gordon and his mother, trying to make sure if it was for real. For many seconds he sat with his mouth open but not saying a word.

Then he spoke again: "Wow! I'm really flattered, but...but I don't think I would be that much of help for you guys."

"Wait a minute now, Jim", Susan interrupted, "don't underestimate yourself. Gordon does have a point. You do know some things about monsters that I don't know myself. For example, while I'm an expert on their biological side, you are more of an expert on their psychological side. You can tell anything about a monster just by inspecting its behavior. I'm not kidding. There have been many times when you've proven that."

The young boy still looked at her in amazement. "You really think I could do it?"

"Absolutely. And besides, wouldn't it be nice to have a little adventure?" Susan asked a little playfully.

Grinning at her, Jim thought for some time until he managed to get his mind straight. "Well, I guess you're right. I thought I'd need some excitement in my life now. Hey, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, right?" he asked, showing obvious signs of cheering up. "I'm in."

Susan and Gordon were so happy to hear those words and shook hands with the newest member of their team.

"I'm so glad you accepted the offer, Jim", said Susan and gave her son a hug.

"Anything to help you, Mom."

"Well, you better get yourself prepared. In a few hours we're off to Hawaii!"

When he heard those words, Jim got even more excited. He hadn't ever been there before. He could already picture it all: the beaches, the palm trees, Hawaiian food, everything. He kept staring into the distance. "I'm going to paradise", he thought to himself. He knew this was going to be an "adventure" to remember.

At around 7 am, the team was getting ready to leave. For the first time Jim met Miyuki Otonashi and Captain Sato too. He felt so honored to be a part of a team of the EDF's most skilled members. Every time he thought about it, he also started to think if his mother was testing him somehow to see if he would be a good successor to her when she would retire. He tried to keep that thought away from his mind. "No, Mom would never do a thing like that."

The team left Tokyo and drove to Narita International Airport, where they took off with the same Boeing 747-400 plane that had brought Jim to Japan. The nine-and-a-half-hour trip, which included transfer time at Honolulu, gave the team a good opportunity to discuss their plan. They decided to sleep the next night in the town of Ka'anapali first, before heading to Haleakala, where the aliens supposedly were.

Kahului, Maui, Hawaii; June 24th, 2011

The Boieng plane landed on the airport in Kahului, Maui, at 10:30 pm. Susan, Jim and the others got out of the plane and were directed to two cars which had been reserved for their use. Susan and Jim got in one car, and Gordon, Miyuki and Sato in the other. Since Maui was a relatively small island, it would take only about an hour for them to drive to Ka'anapali.

On the way they drove past the sugar cane fields. The whole group found it fascinating that sugar could be seen growing in a place as "distant" as Maui. Especially Jim kept his eyes focused on the fields constantly. Suddenly he saw something among the canes. He hadn't felt so horrified for a long time.

"Stop the car!" he yelled.


	7. Chapter 6: Rose

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**  
Rose

Maui, Hawaii; June 24th, 2011

Susan was surprised at his son's sudden exclamation. "Why?"

"Just stop, OK?" Jim pleaded.

At first Susan hesitated, but then, reluctantly, she pulled over to the nearest "entrance" to the fields and stopped the car. Jim got out of the front seat quickly and ran to the sugar canes. He didn't go far, though, as he soon found what he had seen from the car. If he had been excited and joyous during the flight, now he was everything but that.

Before him, lying on the ground, was a girl. He looked at her unconscious body, feeling so sorry for her. Even though it was pretty dark already, her blonde hair still seemed to shine a little. Jim thought it was the stars that did it. He couldn't stop looking at her face. She looked so calm. Then he saw the wound in her right arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still looked rather bad.

"She needs help", he thought to himself. Without any second thoughts, he lifted her in his arms as gently as he could and carried her over to the car.

"Oh my God!" Susan yelled. "Is she...?"

"Come on, we need to get going", Jim interrupted.

Susan opened the back seat door. Jim got in and put the girl lying down, her head on his lap. Susan closed the door, got in the front seat, and they were off again. Susan called Sato to inform him about their sudden stop. Jim could hear the Captain's quite angry voice through his mother's cellphone. He felt sorry for her. He wondered why things weren't going well for them.

Then he looked down. The blonde girl still looked calm as she lay there. Jim tried to think how that was so possible for someone who was...well, unconscious. As he stroked her head, he saw her wound again. "Who could do such a thing?" he thought to himself, knowing that the wound was caused by a bullet.

Suddenly the girl's fingers started to move. He startled and looked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she said, her voice sounding a bit weak.

Susan looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed that she was awake. Jim couldn't say a word, even though his mouth was open. He just sat there as the girl finally looked up at him.

As their eyes met, both of them couldn't even think anymore. Especially the girl had lightened up. There was something about the boy that made her feel safe. She had never felt like the way she did now. "Where am I?" she asked again.

Jim remained silent for another few seconds, but then he built up the courage to speak to this stranger. "Don't worry", he said softly. "We're taking you to a safe place."

The girl rose from his lap to sit and asked: "Where?"

"Um..." Jim leaned forward so he could speak to his mother. "I know it's supposed to be a secret, but I think she would find out anyway."

Susan tried to think what to do. She didn't want their mission to get known to any outsiders. She thought it could only bring trouble for them. But, eventually, she decided to make an exception. She couldn't imagine that one girl would let them down. And she was sure that was exactly what Jim thought, too.

"All right, you can tell her. But don't go into too much detail, OK?" Susan said.

Jim agreed, leaned back and turned towards the blonde girl. He noticed that she was afraid so he started to speak.

"We're from the Earth Defense Force. You know that?" When the girl nodded, he continued: "We have come here on a mission. When we were driving past the sugar cane fields, I saw you lying there. You were completely unconscious. I don't know, I just couldn't leave you there. So, I picked you up and here we are now."

The girl felt so relieved. She was amazed that someone had "rescued" her. "Well...thanks, I guess", she said. "Where are you taking me now?"

"We're going to stay in Ka'anapali for the night. I think we can arrange things so you can get a place to sleep in too."

"Wait a minute. Ka'anapali? Where are we now?" the girl asked quickly.

"We're just about to enter Lahaina", Susan yelled from the front seat.

"Lahaina? Great!" said the girl and sighed in relief.

"Do you live there?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I do. I live in a house right by the shore. You could just drop me there."

"What do you think, Mom?"

"Sounds fine to me. Just tell me when to stop, OK?" she turned and asked the girl.

"Okay", the girl answered.

And so they came to Lahaina. Susan and Jim were astonished by the sight. Both felt interested in being in a more primitive town than they had used to. They watched the buildings, the shops, and the people while taking their time in driving through the streets. Lahaina was known for its everyday traffic. And all the time the girl was glad to tell them all kinds of interesting things about the town.

After about ten minutes of driving, they finally reached the girl's house. As she had told, it was right by the seashore, but you couldn't see most of it from the street, as there was a white wall in front of it. The girl motioned Susan to park the car to the nearest parking lot, which happened to be right across the street from the house.

When they parked, the girl thanked Susan and Jim, got out of the car and started to walk to her house. Jim looked at her and thought for a moment until he came up with an idea. Then he opened the back seat door and yelled at her: "Wait a minute!"

The girl stopped and turned around, looking quite puzzled. Jim took his backpack from the trunk and walked to her mother. "What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"I feel quite unsure about her safety. What if something happens to her again? The wound was caused by a bullet, you know", he said. Susan was surprised by that. "I think I should spend the night at her place, just in case."

"Jim, are you serious? Are you sure about this? Let's suppose you're right. Then what if something happens to you too?"

"Mom, I'll make sure that nothing will happen. I promise. Just let me go with her, please", said Jim and patted her mother on the shoulder.

Susan looked at her son whose pleading eyes were almost watering. Then she leaned out of the window and looked at the girl standing in the distance. Susan saw a lot of anxiety on the girl's face. Somehow that sight made her feel the same way as her son. She felt an urge to help this young girl. She pulled her back inside the car. She glanced at her watch. It was time to make a decision, so she could continue driving to Ka'anapali.

"All right. You can go", she said. Jim sighed in huge relief. "But you had better do what you promised. Keep an eye on both of you."

"I will, Mom."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Jim started to walk towards the girl, and Susan started the car. "Be careful, Jim! You behave yourself!" she yelled.

"Yes, Mom!" Jim answered, rolling his eyes. The girl was amused by that.

As soon as Susan was out of sight, Jim said to the girl: "I guess I don't need to tell you how protective parents can be."

"Well...I don't know actually. I live by myself", the girl answered.

"What? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm 15. Why?"

"Well, _I'm_ 15 and I still live with my Dad. How could you possibly be able to support yourself?"

"I have my ways", said the girl almost automatically. After that, Jim didn't say anything.

As they crossed the street and stopped at the door on the white wall, the girl said: "Oh, by the way, my name is Rose. Rose Andrews."

"Oh...Well, nice to meet you, Rose", said Jim and held out his hand. "I'm Jim. Jim Hudson."

"Nice to meet you too, Jim", Rose said and shook hands with him.

Rose took a key from a pocket in her pants and opened the door. They entered the small courtyard of her house. There was nothing much, only a few bushes and trees with typical Hawaiian flowers. As Rose saw Jim looking at them, she said: "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Jim looked at Rose, then at the flowers again and said: "Yeah."

They walked to the front door, and Rose opened it. As she motioned Jim to enter, he said smilingly: "Oh, no. Please, ladies first." But as Rose insisted that he's a guest, and he should get the privilige, he entered the house first.

As soon as Jim was inside the house, he was stunned. Before him stood a relatively large living room with a small kitchen. There were three padded chairs -one of them being a couch-, a TV set, and a dinner table. All the chairs were made of a bamboo-like wood. The kitchen had a refrigerator-freezer, an oven with a stove, and numerous cabinets. The living room also had large windows with a view to the ocean, and a door to the backyard.

Jim was completely dumbfounded. He wondered how could this girl live all by herself with all that stuff. He was brought back to reality again by Rose. She tapped him on the back, which made him jump. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow...It's just...Wow." That was all that Jim could say.

"Wanna take a look outside?"

"Why, sure."

Rose opened the door and they entered the backyard. Jim couldn't see everything because it was pretty dark, but he was able to make out a tree that stood very close to the ocean. Jim felt suddenly very tired. Rose seemed to notice that and told that they should go back inside.

Once they were inside again, Rose said: "If you want to go to sleep, go ahead. I need to make myself something to eat first."

"Okay, um...Where am I going to sleep?" Jim asked.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!" Rose giggled. "There are three bedrooms in this house. They're all side by side, which I think you've noticed. Anyway, the first one's got a two-story bed and a closet. The second bedroom is the one where I like to sleep. It's got a large bed and a shower. Finally, the third one's also got a quite large bed, and a closet."

"Hmm...I think I'll sleep in the third one."

"All right. Well, see you in the morning then. Good night, Jim."

"Yeah, good night."

Jim paused for a moment to look at Rose. He noticed the beautiful smile she had on her face. A smile that could melt anyone. He admired that quite a bit. And with that, Jim took his backpack and stepped in his bedroom. He quickly took out his pajamas and put them on. He felt very tired. He didn't even bother to brush his teeth this time. All the travelling had took his strength. He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. As he finally fell asleep at a little over midnight, he certainly hoped for some action for the upcoming day.

While eating a little snack, Rose stood in front of the living room windows, looking towards the ocean. She still wore that beautiful smile on her face. She hadn't smiled so much for a very long time. She was still so happy that she had been "rescued" by Jim. "I think a whole new chapter is about to begin in my life", she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I thought it would be best to leave this note in this chapter.

The characters of Jim Hudson and Rose Andrews are dedicated to two of my favorite actors, both of which appeared in _Bridge to Terabithia_ (2007), one of my favorite movies. Jim Hudson is dedicated to Josh Hutcherson and Rose Andrews is dedicated to AnnaSophia Robb.


	8. Chapter 7: Preparations

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**  
Preparations

"Godzilla's island", the Pacific Ocean; June 25th, 2011

The early morning sun had risen above the Pacific, casting its rays on the waves of the dark blue water, already warming it a little. The underwater wildlife had started to wake up. All the fish and other animals were ready to continue the never-ending cycle of life: eat or be eaten. It was like a law of nature, a fight for survival.

Even Godzilla, the giant radioactive dinosaur, was familiar with that law. He saw the early morning as the perfect time to go hunting for food. He slowly walked away from the shore of his island home and descended beneath the waves. Godzilla had chosen to go looking for food in the morning because he knew that the fish he needed were waking up right at that time. He swam around the underwater rocks, waiting patiently for the school of fish to arrive.

His patience was quickly rewarded as the fish came from behind the rocks, swimming in a school of hundreds, maybe thousands. Godzilla emerged from his hiding place and swam right towards his unsuspecting prey. Before the fish could react to his approach, he opened his jaws and snatched a large number of them in his mouth. Most of the thousands of fish managed to swim away, as he had expected, but he knew from the ones he had in his mouth that he had got enough food for the day. He started to swim back to his home.

Meanwhile on the island's shore, an impatient, and quite hungry Minilla was waiting for his father to return, hopefully with some food. During the few years he had lived with Godzilla, his playful behavior hadn't changed a bit, although he had otherwise grown. He had lost most of his baby fat, if you could call it that, and he was looking more like his father now. His jaws, teeth, claws, tail and fins were longer, and his skin was more scaly and charcoal grey, just like his father.

Minilla's face changed quickly from nervous to pleased as he saw the fins of his father rising from beneath the waves. Soon Godzilla's head poked out of the water, and then the rest of his body. When he finally made it to the shore, he wasn't surprised to see his hungry son right in front of him begging for food. Godzilla gave a small growl, leaned forward, and then he opened his jaws, allowing the fish to drop on the ground. Minilla jumped in complete satisfaction and immediately started to eat. Godzilla watched with pride as his son grabbed the lifeless fish from the ground and then began to chew them.

After about ten minutes Minilla had devoured all of his food. As he gave a small roar to indicate that he was finished, Godzilla walked to him. As Minilla looked at his father in the eyes, he knew what was about to happen next: fight practice.

Soon Godzilla backed away from his son until there was some distance between the two monsters. Godzilla roared, challenging his son like he would've done with a real enemy. Minilla roared back, ready for fighting. Godzilla took a step forward, and Minilla quickly dashed towards him. Godzilla was prepared, however, and evaded his son's tackle. Minilla had become more intelligent over the years as well, and he took the chance and smacked his father on the legs with his tail. Godzilla roared "in pain" as Minilla quickly took turned to face him again. Godzilla growled and tried to slash his son with his claws. Minilla narrowly avoided each strike as best as he could, and then he was about to throw his own hand at his father. His effort wasn't successful either, as Godzilla grabbed Minilla's arm and threw him on the ground.

After taking a few rolls on the ground, Minilla stood up again and prepared to fire at his father. However, all that came out his mouth was a large ring of blue smoke. Godzilla evaded the ring easily and growled, wondering if his son really couldn't do better than that. Godzilla fins started to glow and after a few seconds, he fired his blue heat ray. On purpose, the ray hit the ground right in front of Minilla, which made the young monster stumble backwards in surprise. Minilla roared and suddenly fired his own heat ray. Minilla didn't miss his target however, and the blue ray hit Godzilla on his chest, making him roar in slight pain and anger.

As soon as Godzilla regained his concentration, he looked at his son. He snarled, and nodded his head. He was very proud. He admired how his son had taken advantage of him missing and then made a successful counterattack. He was so glad how much his son had learned during the past few years.

Minilla roared in victory and Godzilla responded, announcing that the practice was over for the day. But both of them knew that it wasn't over for good yet. As the old saying went: Practice makes perfect. Especially Godzilla understood that they needed to be ready if a new challenge was to appear. And somehow, he even had a feeling that something would happen, and very soon.

Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii; June 25th, 2011

In Hawaii, the sun rose from beyond the sea at around 8 am. The sunrise was really something to witness. One could only feel great, as the first things the sun's rays hit were the shore and all the houses on the shore. All the people on the shore could feel the warmth that was cast on them.

In one of those houses, Jim Hudson was still sleeping soundly. He had found it quite easy to sleep on a Hawaiian bed. His dreams were suddenly interrupted, as he woke up to the sound of a radio newscast. As he got up, the next thing he heard was some kind of "dreamy" music. He moved his eyebrows together, wondering what it was. He opened his bedroom's door and stepped in the living room, still wearing pajamas.

He instantly found the source of the music when he looked to the right. It was the radio all right, but something else caught his attention. He saw Rose in the kitchen making breakfast. And pretty well too, he noted. She was already dressed.

Rose turned and met Jim's amazed face. "Why, good morning, Jim."

"Good morning", Jim answered faintly.

"Are you hungry? Wanna some breakfast?"

Jim felt his stomach growl. "Sure. What have you got?" he said and moved to sit at the table.

"Let's see… I've got cereal, some white bread… Oh, and I'm almost ready with the omelet. So, what would you like to have?" Rose asked smilingly.

Jim thought for a moment, and then said: "Hit me with some of that omelet. Oh, and some orange juice, please."

"Coming right up!" she answered enthusiastically.

After a minute, much to Jim's surprise, Rose put a plate full of omelet and a glass of orange juice in front of him on the table. "You're quick", Jim said. "How can you make food like this?"

"I have my ways", answered Rose, just as automatically as late yesterday evening.

Jim decided not to give that anymore thought and started to eat the omelet. He liked it a lot. It tasted good. Then he remembered the music on the radio again and asked Rose what it was.

"Oh, that's _Blue Hawaii_."

Jim wondered: "That Elvis song?" Rose nodded. "Put on something else, I'm not into these old songs."

"As you wish", said Rose and switched the channel. Soon the room was filled with old disco music. It seemed to be from the 60s.

"Well, that's kinda old too, but I can live with that", Jim said. "At least it's livelier."

"Yeah, I see what you mean", Rose said and started to dance a little. Jim looked at her little dance moves, completely amused.

"You're good!" he chuckled.

Rose giggled and continued to dance. She moved forward beside the couch, tapping her feet on the floor and swinging her arms around. Soon she started to feel tired. She stopped dancing and walked back to the radio. "I think that's it for the day", she chuckled and turned the radio off. Jim clapped a little, which made Rose giggle again. "Why, thank you", she said and made a curtsy.

"You're welcome."

After Jim had eaten his breakfast, he asked Rose: "Where can I take a shower, by the way?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't remember to tell you", Rose said. "You can use the shower in the little bathroom you can access from my bedroom."

Jim looked at her a bit nervously. Rose chuckled: "Oh, don't worry! I can assure you, there's nothing there to embarrass you."

"Are you sure?"

Rose looked at him sternly. "Yes."

Jim finally, and quite hesitantly, agreed to use the shower. But still, Rose gave him one more piece of advice: the bathroom door needed to be locked to let other people know that it was occupied. Jim rolled his eyes after hearing all that "obvious" stuff.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and dressing, Jim sat down on the bamboo couch. He got very little time to relax as his cell phone suddenly rang. It was Susan.

"Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, son. Listen, we're getting ready to leave here in Ka'anapali. Why don't you get prepared and we'll come and pick you up after about 10 minutes or so. What do you say?"

"Sounds fine. I'll just get my stuff ready. Okay, bye."

As he hung up, Rose walked to him and asked: "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we're about to go to Haleakala in order to get our mission started." He saw the rather sad look on her face. "We're not leaving Hawaii yet, though. This mission is going to take some time."

Rose immediately brightened up. "Great. I feel so lonely in here so often."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

They both turned to look at the ocean. Rose walked to the windows and watched dreamingly at the waves. "Jim, I want you to know that I'm really, really grateful that you found me yesterday. Who knows what might've happened to me."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just felt like it was the right thing to do." He walked to the windows as well, standing a few meters to the left of her.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking at the blue ocean, until Jim decided start up a conversation again. "You know, I'm still wondering… You said you live here all by yourself… It hasn't always been like that, right?"

Rose turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Rose, you speak so confidently. Have you lived alone for your entire life?"

Rose was just about to stammer something, but then they heard a car parking outside. "That must be my Mom and the others", Jim said.

"Yeah, I guess so", Rose said. "Look, um… We'll talk later, OK?"

"All right." Jim grabbed his backpack and started to head towards the door.

"I-I'll walk you outside", Rose stuttered.

He turned around, and saw her gorgeous smile again. He smiled back. "Okay, if you want."

Rose quickly opened the door for Jim and followed him outside. Jim could sense that something was going on with her. She shook a little. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just so excited for you."

"Okay…" Jim chuckled as if not believing.

They reached the white wall and Rose opened the door. They saw two cars parked beside the wall. In one of them, Susan Hudson waved at her son and then at Rose. After they waved back, Rose said: "Well, good luck on your mission, then."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye, Jim."

As soon as Jim got in the car and seated himself next to her, Susan spoke in a monotonous voice to her intercom: "OK, Sato. Let's go."

The car, in which Sato, Gordon and Miyuki were, started up and turned to the road, followed by Susan's car. Jim turned and gave Rose one last wave. Rose smiled and kept waving back until they were out of sight. Contentedly she went back inside.

Thanks to the minimal amount of traffic, the drive to Haleakala took only about 45 minutes. What Jim did not know was how long the actual trip all the way up to the top of Haleakala would take. He hadn't imagined at all how curving the road was. But he didn't mind the dozens of curves. He was more concentrated in watching how they were soon above the clouds. Jim had already seen clouds from an airplane, but now he felt like he was seeing them from above for the first time again.

Finally the crew reached the top of Haleakala. Because of the UFO, the U.S. Army had sealed off the whole area around the crater earlier, so Sato and the others had to gain permission to enter the site.

Once they reached the site, Jim was completely amazed by the sight. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. He had always thought that all volcanoes have one big, giant crater. Well, now he was proven wrong. Haleakala did have a crater, but it wasn't just a big, wide hole. In Haleakala's crater there were lots of small volcanic cones, as they were called. But that wasn't the only thing that made Haleakala look so fascinating to the young boy. He also noticed immediately how colorful the area around the craters was. Mostly the ground was reddish-brown, but there were also blue and green hues in some spots.

The two cars went down the steep wall to the crater, which was completely covered in a fog of some sort. Thankfully the fog wasn't so thick and the UFO was soon in sight. Everyone took a long look at the immense vessel, especially Jim. His mother had described to him earlier what the vessel looked like, but now he actually saw it for the first time. Needless to say, he was dumbfounded yet again. As he looked at the shape of the UFO, he instantly thought it was straight from a TV sci-fi series like _Farscape_.

The car doors opened and everyone got out. As they walked closer to the UFO, Kuronuma and Sakai suddenly appeared in front of them. The aliens bowed and shook everyone's hand. Jim had a hard time in believing he was actually meeting aliens from another world.

Some minutes later, Kuronuma and Sakai had led Captain Sato's group to a conference room in their UFO. There the two aliens told the EDF members how they could provide assistance for the Monster Resurrection Project. The meeting lasted for a few hours as every possible detail regarding the project and the aliens' assistance was discussed. In the end, the aliens and the EDF reached a solution, and made an agreement.

Monster Island, the Pacific Ocean; July 1st, 2011

For a week, the aliens had been helping the Monster Resurrection Project's crew. Shortly after the agreement they had made with Sato's group, they had departed from Haleakala and flown to Monster Island. They sent down three members of their species who were talented in the field of science. These three "scientist aliens" brought with them a device which they claimed to help accelerate the monsters' revival from their coma. Furthermore, they explained that every monster needed a device of its own. According to the aliens, the devices would generate electric signals that would revive the monsters, and then they could be controlled with the help of those signals. Sato had wondered earlier why the monsters would require the devices when the crew on the island had already developed a system to control them. Kuronuma had answered that their control system would be much more reliable. Although a bit hesitant, Sato, and the crew on the island, let the aliens use their devices and help them by any means necessary. And now, a week later, Sato was feeling glad about his decision, as there had been a huge leap forward in the progress of the monsters' revival. The humans and aliens had been working hard together every day.

The 1st of July started out like any other day. Everyone on Monster Island was working as usual. Every monster now had a device attached to the neck. Although everything seemed normal at first, something was about to happen which would make that day a truly memorable one.

Five minutes before noon, Sato arrived at Monster Island in a helicopter. The crew on the island was about to completely revive the monsters, and as the head of the project, Sato felt the need to be present at the event. He was led to the main hall, and he smiled at the sight. Five monsters, each was going to wake up within a few minutes. All of them were now free of any wires and such. Kuronuma and Sakai also arrived at the island and were led to the main hall as well. Every single member of the crew gathered in the room, waiting anxiously for the marvelous, great event.

As the clock struck noon, the monsters' control devices were turned on, and the ceiling above the monsters began to open. The electric signals passed through the monsters' bodies. Their neural systems started to pulsate. And then, at last, the first signs of movements could be noticed.

Anguirus, the mutated Ankylosaurus, was given the honor of being the first monster reacting to the waves. Slowly his legs started to move, and he stood up. His eyes opened quickly, and he looked around the room curiously. Then, King Caesar, the god of Okinawa, opened his eyes and stood up too. Kamacuras, the giant praying mantis, and Kumonga, the giant spider, also woke up and stretched their limbs. Finally, the last of the five monsters, Rodan, the giant pterodactyl, was revived.

As Rodan stood up to join the other monsters, he opened his beak and let out a mighty squawk, announcing his full recovery and, in a way, proclaiming himself as the leader of the "MRP monsters", as Sato would say. The other monsters joined their new leader: Anguirus and King Caesar roared and Kamacuras and Kumonga screeched. Everyone in the room watched the monsters with awe, especially Sato, who had a noble smile on his face.

Rodan looked up and saw the clear blue sky. The ceiling was now fully open. Rodan, willing to experience the joy of flight again, stretched his wings and took off. He exited the research center and let out another squawk into the air. Watching its leader proudly, Kamacuras opened up its wings too and soon joined Rodan. The two flying monsters looked at each other and exchanged joyful screeches. Then they looked down at the other monsters and greeted them as well. Anguirus, Caesar and Kumonga bellowed back at them.

The whole crew started to cheer in complete happiness. All their hard work for the past few years finally paid off. Kuronuma, Sakai, and the three scientist aliens joined the humans in the moment of joy. Sato felt great pride for himself and the whole crew of the Monster Resurrection Project. But he knew that the final test still needed to be done.

He ran upstairs and took position at the control desk. He turned on the microphone through which the orders for the monsters would be given. "Rodan and Kamacuras, land."

Rodan and Kamacuras stopped flying for a moment, and then they started to head down. The other monsters made way for them to land. And peacefully and carefully Rodan and Kamacuras landed and stopped to look at the humans.

Everybody cheered with pride again. Now it was proven that the control devices really worked. Sato knew that the monsters were ready to be prepared for the upcoming challenge…


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Test

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

--

**Chapter 8**  
The Final Test

Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii; July 6th, 2011

Jim woke up again to some loud noise. He fell down from his bed right when the 60's disco music started playing. He noticed that the music sounded a lot like the theme from the old _Batman_ TV series. After recovering from the fall he wondered: "What's she up to now?" He stood up and made his way into the living room. When he opened the door, he got a puzzled look on his face.

Rose had turned up the volume quite loud, and there she was, dancing pretty wildly as the music played in the background. Jim couldn't help but chuckle, and then laugh, at the sight. He remembered Rose's dance moves from a week before, but now he felt like looking at something else. She moved around the living room like a crazy, drunk person.

Rose seemed to notice Jim standing by his bedroom door, and decided to "have some fun". She moved, or jumped, towards him with a strange smile on her face. She swung her arms to the sides and… Jim couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rose was moving her…hips, in front of him! He felt so embarrassed. He had to cover his eyes with his right hand and turn away. Rose giggled at his embarrassment and playfully punched his chin. She then turned and walked away from him.

As Jim moved his hand from his face and wondered why she had done what she just did, he heard his cellphone ringing. "Rose, could you turn down the music, please?! I think my Mom's calling!" he shouted, hoping she could hear him.

"All right!" she answered and turned the radio off.

Jim rushed to his bedroom and answered his cellphone. "Mom? Oh, no, you didn't wake me up. Really? Cool! Sure, I'd love to see it." He noticed Rose standing by the bedroom door, with a rather hopeful look on her face. Then he got an idea. "Hey Mom, is it OK if Rose comes along too? Yes, Mom, I know it can get dangerous, but… She's just so lonely in here and…I'm sure she would like to have some excitement too. Yes, I promise we'll just watch from the helicopter. So is it all right? Great! I'll tell her right away. Okay, see you soon. Bye." He put the cellphone on his bed.

He looked at Rose, who looked very surprised. "Did I hear correctly? Did you just ask your Mom if I could come with you?"

"Yup", Jim nodded.

"What are you going to do anyway?"

"We're going to…" It suddenly felt difficult for him to tell her. "We're going to attack Godzilla's island."

The blonde girl gasped. "Really? You mean…with the monsters?"

"Yes. You see, the EDF has been watching Godzilla and his son's actions for the past few years, and we've noticed that Godzilla always leaves early in the morning to get Minilla some food. So, they've come to the conclusion that the best time to attack is after Godzilla has left."

"Wow…" Rose turned and thought for a moment. She turned back at Jim, with worry all over her face. "But why do you have to attack them anyway? Especially Minilla. They haven't done anything, have they? Don't you think we're supposed to give them a chance and let them live?"

"I know how you feel. But we have to do this for the aliens' sake. They see Godzilla as a threat. And quite frankly, just about everyone at EDF thinks so too. Especially my Mom."

"Oh, the heck with your mother!" Rose said, both seriously and playfully, and stepped out of the room.

Jim stood up and followed her instantly. "Wait! What did you just say?"

She immediately started to regret her words a bit. She didn't like to be angry, especially with him for some reason. "I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to hurt you", she said as she turned to face him. She smiled and sighed contentedly: "All right, I'll go with you."

"You sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah. You were right about what you said. I am lonely in here. I would like to have some excitement." She didn't stop smiling, which assured Jim that she meant what she said. "So, when are we leaving?"

"My Mom's coming to pick us up soon. We'll go to Ka'anapali first and then we'll leave in a helicopter."

"Cool! I've always wanted to fly in a helicopter!"

"But remember, this won't be any fun ride. It can get pretty dangerous. We're just going to stay as far as possible from the island, but still be able to watch what's happening."

"All right."

Five minutes later Susan arrived at Rose's house and saw both her son and his newfound friend eagerly waiting for her. She parked and they stepped in the car. Over the drive to Ka'anapali Susan asked Rose how she was doing. The girl replied that she was OK; although Susan didn't quite believe it so she asked the same question again a few times. After each time Rose turned at Jim and rolled her eyes. Jim laughed silently. Susan couldn't help putting a smile on her face too.

Ka'anapali, Maui, Hawaii; July 6th, 2011

When they arrived at their temporary headquarters in Ka'anapali, Rose was immediately introduced to the rest of the team. Captain Sato greeted her rather uncomfortably but Gordon and Miyuki were glad to meet her. Rose couldn't help wondering why Sato felt so nervous from her presence.

"Maybe he just doesn't like any outsiders", Jim said when Rose asked him about the Captain's behavior.

The team went through the mission one last time before they left. Two Chinook-type helicopters were already waiting for them. One of them was reserved specifically for Sato, because it was equipped with the same kind of control desk that he had used at Monster Island just a few days earlier. He would be giving all the orders for the monsters again. Gordon and Miyuki stepped in the same helicopter with him, while Susan, Jim and Rose stepped in the other helicopter. As the clock struck noon, the helicopters took off.

A few minutes later Sato activated the control desk and spoke to the microphone: "Kamacuras, Kumonga, Anguirus, time to go."

Monster Island, the Pacific Ocean; July 6th, 2011

In the main hall of the research center the three monsters opened their eyes right when they received the order. They stood up and the roof above them opened again. Also huge hangar doors opened right in front of Anguirus. Since he couldn't climb up through the roof, the hangar doors were made especially for him. Kumonga didn't need to go that way though, as Kamacuras would be able to carry the spider all the way to Godzilla's island.

Anguirus roared and walked through the doorway and breathed in the fresh air. He dove into the ocean and waited for his "partners". Kumonga prepared himself by putting his legs together as if grabbing something. Kamacuras then jumped on top of him and snatched him with its claws. The insect monster opened its wings and took off slowly and steadily, keeping a firm grip on Kumonga. The take-off was successful.

Upon seeing Kamacuras and Kumonga in the air, Anguirus roared at them and they answered his call. Then they started to head for their destination, and the upcoming battle…

"Godzilla's island", the Pacific Ocean; July 6th, 2011

Everything seemed calm and peaceful as Minilla stood by the beach of his home island, waiting for his father to bring him breakfast. Deep in his mind he didn't even think that something could happen. Something…bad.

The two Chinooks arrived on the scene at about 1 pm. They flew to the other side of the island so that Minilla couldn't spot them. In one of the helicopters, Susan contacted her Captain through her microphone: "Where are the monsters, Sato?"

"They will arrive shortly. Don't worry."

Shortly after, the helicopters' radar detected something approaching them. Everyone looked out the windows and they could see Kamacuras coming out of the clouds, carrying Kumonga.

"What did I tell you, Lieutenant?" Sato said jokingly. Susan's response was a deep sigh. She had never understood his sense of humor.

"Wasn't Anguirus supposed to come too?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but just in case something happens to Kumonga and Kamacuras. This should be an easy task for them. But if something…bad happens, we'll have Anguirus for back-up", Susan answered.

"Oh, all right." Jim, and Rose who was sitting next to him, turned their attention at the monsters.

"All right, I think it's time to put these monsters to the final test", Sato said and took the microphone on the control desk. "Kamacuras and Kumonga, land on the island quietly. Do not draw any attention from the monster below you. Land on the other side of the island behind the small mountains, then attack. Take the victim by surprise. Now, go!"

Kamacuras and Kumonga screeched in complete understanding and slowly they started to descend. Kamacuras tried to use its wings as little as possible in order to make Minilla unaware of them, but still regain a suitable landing speed. Kumonga stretched his legs and finally touched the ground. Kamacuras took its claws off the spider and slowly landed beside him.

Everybody was watching the scene from the helicopters in complete excitement. Everybody except Rose. She had an uneasy look on her face, and as Jim saw that, he became a little nervous as well. On the other hand, Sato was at the peak of his pride, and gave orders to the two monsters again. "Kamacuras and Kumonga, walk slowly from behind the mountains and then…attack Minilla. Remember, take him by surprise."

The praying mantis and the spider moved into action. They walked as slowly and quietly as possible, as they were told. Kamacuras needed to lean down a little so that Minilla couldn't see it. As for Minilla, he was still on the shore, stomping around and quite impatiently waiting for his father.

Kumonga and Kamacuras peeked from behind the mountains. They instantly spotted their target. They stayed put for a few moments, waiting for the right moment to attack. They could hear Minilla approaching the spot where they were. His footsteps came closer and closer, until…

Kamacuras raised one of its spiked claws. Minilla stopped moving. He thought he heard something moving behind him. He slowly turned around. When he saw the giant claw, he jumped out of total fear. He screeched. Upon hearing their enemy's frightened sounds, Kamacuras and Kumonga appeared from behind the mountains.

Minilla became even more scared. A praying mantis and a spider seemed to terrify young monsters as much as they would terrify young kids. Kamacuras and Kumonga moved slowly toward Minilla, with an intimidating glare in their eyes. Minilla kept walking backwards, trying to come up with something to do. Then, he tried to fire his ray. However, a small ring of blue smoke was everything that came from his mouth. Kamacuras and Kumonga evaded the shot easily.

With a challenging screech, Kamacuras leapt into the air and landed right in front of Minilla. The mantis raised its claws and started to wave them in front of its enemy. Minilla avoided every slash narrowly, just like he had done in fight practice with his father not so long ago. Kumonga walked slowly behind his insect partner.

Kamacuras started to get frustrated and raised both of its claws. The praying mantis grabbed Minilla by the shoulders and, with a swift turn, threw him on the ground. As Minilla tried to shake all the dizziness away, he learned that he was now surrounded by his foes. Kumonga screeched and opened his jaws. Yellow webbing was immediately fired from his mouth. The webbing hit Minilla and soon he was completely covered in it. He was trapped.

Meanwhile in the helicopters, everyone was watching the scene with complete excitement. Or almost everyone. Rose didn't what to think. She wanted to support the EDF members, especially Jim's mother, and Kamacuras and Kumonga, but on the other hand she felt so sad for Minilla. She and Jim looked at each other. Upon seeing her worried face, Jim knew that they shared the same thought. Was it totally necessary to kill an innocent monster like Minilla? He hadn't done anything bad, just like Rose had said.

Kamacuras and Kumonga approached Minilla ever so slowly while the young monster tried desperately to free himself from the spider's web. Kumonga was now dangerously close to Minilla, and was ready to cast his jaws on him at any time. Kamacuras raised its claws again and was also ready to deliver the final strike.

Suddenly Jim saw something in the water near the island. "Hey, what's that?" he said and pointed at the spot. Susan and Rose turned to look at the direction he was pointing at. A look of horror came on Susan's face as she grabbed the microphone. "Sato, if that is what I think it is…"

She never got to finish her sentence, as a huge ray of blue fire burst from beneath the waves of the ocean. The three monsters on the island turned to look at it. Kamacuras didn't have enough time to react and the ray hit it with full force, sending the mantis flying a small distance away.

A large figure appeared rose from the ocean and, casting its head backwards, it let out a bellowing roar. Everyone in the helicopters was shocked, even Sato.

"Godzilla!" Jim and Susan shouted simultaneously.

--

**Author's notes:**

Sorry if the battle between Minilla and Kamacuras and Kumonga feels a bit rushed.

I decided not to use the ability of Kumonga's webbing to materialize into nets, which is, of course, what he could do in _Godzilla: Final Wars_. It just looked quite unrealistic.


	10. Chapter 9: The Sacrifice

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**  
The Sacrifice

"Godzilla's island", the Pacific Ocean; July 6th, 2011

Godzilla growled menacingly as he made his way to his home island. Kumonga tried to give him a challenging screech, but upon seeing Godzilla growling and staring with such angry eyes, the spider just started to retreat. Godzilla gave Kumonga a short roar, as if telling the spider: "You'd better go away." To prove his point, Godzilla shot his heat ray again. The ray hit Kumonga with a tremendous force, sending the arachnid monster flying a few inches away from Minilla. In the process, the control device attached to his neck was destroyed. Kumonga lost consciousness.

"Damn!" yelled Sato and Gordon almost simultaneously in their helicopter. Sato especially was as furious as he could get: "Kumonga's down and out!"

"Shouldn't we call Anguirus to come and help now?" Susan asked through her microphone.

"What do you think?" Sato yelled back at her. Susan frowned.

Soon Godzilla came ashore and rushed to aid his son. Minilla couldn't have been happier to see his father. Godzilla ripped the webbing off of his son as best as he could. After getting most of the harder webbing off, Godzilla let his son to handle the rest. Godzilla turned left and saw Kamacuras on top of a hill, slashing the air with its claws. The mantis was ready to fight the monster king. Godzilla answered the challenge, thinking that Kamacuras didn't look like a tough opponent.

He was, however, surprised as Kamacuras quickly jumped into the air and knocked him down with a body slam. Minilla roared in terror. Taking advantage of the situation, Kamacuras flew past Godzilla and landed in front of Minilla. The insect monster screeched at its enemy, walking slowly towards him. Minilla was in complete panic again. He tried to go past Kamacuras but the praying mantis stopped his every attempt. After stepping back a little, he soon touched the body of Kumonga.

It seemed like the end of the road for the young monster. Kamacuras was now just a few meters away from him. Minilla ducked helplessly on the ground as Kamacuras lifted its claws, ready to deliver the killing strike again.

Then, something incredible happened. Kumonga regained consciousness and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kamacuras. He screeched loudly and jumped at the mantis almost as fast as lightning. Kamacuras gave a confused, surprised bellow just before Kumonga hit it, knocking him down. Minilla looked up and was very surprised too when he saw his foes suddenly fighting.

Everyone in the helicopters was as confused as Minilla. "Sato, what's the meaning of this?" Susan asked.

"How should I know? I have no idea what's going on", Sato yelled back.

Jim inspected the scene and thought for a moment. Then he came up with something. "I think I know why Kumonga's acting like that", he said.

Rose and Susan turned at him. "Why, Jim?" his mother asked.

"I have a pretty good guess that when the control device was destroyed, Kumonga regained control over himself and is now acting like he would normally act. He's a spider, and spiders eat insects. That's why he's attacking Kamacuras."

"I knew you'd be useful to us", Susan said quietly and smiled briefly at her son. "Did you hear that, Sato? Gordon?"

"Yeah, we did", answered Gordon. "Sato's trying to tell Kamacuras to try its best to stop Kumonga."

"Hey, look over there!" Rose yelled and pointed to the sea not far from the island. Everyone knew what was coming.

Anguirus rose from beneath the waves and bellowed. He came ashore on the island and noticed Godzilla who was just getting on his feet again. As Godzilla looked forward, he was surprised to see yet another of his old enemies. He glanced backwards and saw Kumonga now fighting Kamacuras. He was so relieved to see his son not wounded. Godzilla had never believed he'd be doing this, but he roared at his son, telling him to help Kumonga as much as possible. Then he turned back at Anguirus and let out a might roar. Anguirus answered the call for battle.

Godzilla and Anguirus ran towards each other until they met in a mighty collapse. Anguirus rose to his hind legs and started to bite Godzilla in the neck. Godzilla growled in pain as the Ankylosaurus' fangs dug deep into his skin. Godzilla grabbed his opponent by the neck too, and started to strangle Anguirus. Anguirus let go of Godzilla, roared and then slammed his tail at Godzilla, hitting the monster king with the club at the end of the tail. Godzilla let go of Anguirus and walked backwards a few meters while rubbing the spot on his right leg where he got hit. Now he was more furious than ever. He prepared to fire his atomic ray. Anguirus, however, knew what had to be done. As soon as Godzilla fired his weapon, Anguirus leapt into the air, avoiding the fiery ray. He landed on a hill, then quickly leapt again at Godzilla, and succeeded in tackling his foe down. Maintaining his speed, Anguirus jumped off of Godzilla and began to make his way to help Kamacuras. He wasn't quick enough, though, as Godzilla grabbed him by the end of his tail, stopping the Ankylosaurus.

Meanwhile, Kamacuras was hard at work in trying to fight Minilla, and now Kumonga too. Kamacuras tried to slash the spider with its claws, but every time Kumonga avoided the strikes, causing Kamacuras to hit the ground, with dust and sand flying everywhere. Soon they managed to get the mantis' claws stuck in the soil. Kamacuras screeched in vain while trying to get its claws free. Minilla took the chance and slammed Kamacuras with his tail. The force of the hit was great enough to send Kamacuras flying, and in the process, its right claw was ripped off. Kamacuras let out a painful whine while green blood came out from where its claw was just a moment ago. Minilla and Kumonga enjoyed a moment of joy as they watched their opponent fall down, supposedly fainted.

In the helicopters, mixed feelings were exchanged between the people. Sato was, of course, once again enraged, as another one of their monsters was defeated. Susan and Gordon didn't feel so good either. Rose and Jim were watching the scene with the most mixed feelings. Rose was starting to be more on Godzilla and Minilla's side rather than the monsters under the EDF's control. Jim had to admit to himself that he was impressed by Minilla too, but he still didn't want to disappoint his mother and the others' trust.

Godzilla rose to his feet quickly, still holding Anguirus' tail. With a swift move, he threw Anguirus into the water. Anguirus recovered quickly and started springing towards Godzilla. He decided to make a surprise move. He jumped and curled up into a ball like a hedgehog. The Ankylosaurus hit his enemy with his spiked carapace. Godzilla roared in annoyance as he turned at Anguirus who was standing on all four feet again. Anguirus bellowed back. He moved nearer to Godzilla, stood up on his hind legs and then the two monsters were fighting each other as if there was no tomorrow. They slashed, punched and bit each other as much as they could. Suddenly Godzilla took a few steps backwards, and then whipped Anguirus with his tail. The smash made Anguirus stumble against a nearby hill.

Kumonga walked towards the motionless body of Kamacuras while Minilla chose to stay behind his newfound ally. As Kumonga got closer and closer to the praying mantis, he felt his hunger grow more and more each passing second. After a few more steps he was right next to his fallen foe.

In one of the Chinook helicopters, Susan heard her son say: "Easy prey."

Kumonga opened his jaws, ready to inject his venom into the praying mantis at any time.

Godzilla also got close to _his_ fallen opponent. He growled at Anguirus, and started to prepare his heat ray once again. Anguirus' eyes widened. He knew he had to come up with a plan quickly, or else he was doomed. He watched in anxiety as Godzilla lifted up his head, ready to deliver the strike.

But then, as Godzilla fired his ray, Anguirus moved his head to the left, narrowly dodging the blast. Godzilla's ray hit nothing but the hill, sending numerous piles of soil flying everywhere. Among the soil were some boulders as well. One of the boulders hit the ground very near Kamacuras, and that was enough to wake the giant mantis.

"Yes! Kamacuras is awake again!" Sato cheered and proceeded to give orders to the insect monster: "Kamacuras, get away from Kumonga quickly! He's about to finish you!"

Kamacuras looked up and was terrified to see Kumonga right on top of it. Kamacuras moved its four legs under Kumonga's body and then kicked the spider. Kumonga was sent flying right towards Minilla!

Minilla was in a state of shock as he saw Kumonga coming closer and closer. By the time they collided with each other, it was already too late. As they both hit the ground, all of a sudden Minilla felt an enormous pain. A pain far more powerful than anything he'd felt before. The look on his face was terrified as he saw what had happened: Kumonga had accidentally bit him on the stomach.

Everyone in the helicopters gasped in amazement. "No!" Rose yelled. Jim and Susan looked at her. Susan was actually quite surprised at the young girl's reaction. When she looked at her son, she saw that there was anxiety all over his face too. Now she was starting to have mixed feelings about their so-called enemies, too.

Godzilla turned his head, and his eyes widened. He watched as Kumonga moved away from his son. The spider's jaws were covered in blood. To Godzilla's surprise, Kumonga looked almost as horrified as he did. Minilla touched the wound on his stomach and the pain grew stronger. He let out a high-pitched screech, crying for his father to come to help.

Godzilla's emotions got a lot more powerful as the cries of his son kept coming. He felt his body tense up. He felt a rage he had never experienced before. It was too painful for him to see his son on the brink of death. He let out a mighty roar of fury as he charged towards Kumonga.

Kumonga became even more scared. He tried to tell Godzilla that it was only an accident. He tried to say that he didn't mean to hurt Minilla. However, Godzilla heard none of it. He stopped in front of Kumonga and grabbed him by the first pair of legs. He swung the spider around for a few rounds until he released his grip, and let Kumonga fall down. Kumonga made an attempt to get up, but he didn't have enough time to escape as he soon felt Godzilla's blue heat ray hit him again. Only this time, Godzilla kept firing for a longer period of time. In just ten seconds, Kumonga was completely covered in flames. Godzilla stopped firing. As his last words, Kumonga tried one more time to apologize to Godzilla, although to no avail.

The giant spider known as Kumonga was dead.

Godzilla roared in victory, and then he turned at Kamacuras. The mantis just waved its remaining claw around, beckoning Godzilla to come and fight. Godzilla was eager to take the challenge. He ran at Kamacuras, who leapt into the air. Godzilla couldn't let his adversary to escape, so he jumped too. He managed to take hold of one of Kamacuras' legs. Kamacuras screeched in surprise as Godzilla landed and smashed the praying mantis right in front of him on the ground. He growled fiercely at his enemy.

Suddenly Kamacuras punched Godzilla in the face with its claw, causing the monster king to stumble backwards. The distance was good enough for Kamacuras to get up and fly away. He didn't get very far though. Godzilla fired another blast of his heat ray, hitting Kamacuras on the back. With its wings burning, Kamacuras hit the blue water of the ocean. The insect splashed the water around it, trying desperately to stay on the surface. Godzilla stood on the shore of the island and simply watched his foe struggling. He knew that a monster like Kamacuras couldn't stand being in water for too long.

After a few moments, his look of slight joy changed to a wondering one. He was sure he saw something else in the water, approaching Kamacuras from behind. His guess was rewarded when a giant, reddish claw appeared and grabbed Kamacuras by the neck. The mantis shrieked in agony. Needless to say, Godzilla and everyone in the Chinooks were totally surprised and confused. Although the claw looked so familiar to almost everyone, especially Miyuki and Gordon. They continued to watch as the claw slowly pulled Kamacuras down beneath the waves. Kamacuras let out its final screech before meeting its fate. The life of another giant monster came to a doomed end.

Godzilla watched in silence for a few moments after Kamacuras had disappeared into the depths of the ocean. When nothing came out of the water anymore, he let out another victorious roar. He turned left and found his last remaining opponent. Godzilla growled menacingly at Anguirus.

Sato made a quick decision. "I don't think we need a third monster loss today", he said and told Anguirus to retreat. The monster bellowed one last time at Godzilla before turning around and heading back to Monster Island. Godzilla's third victorious roar soon followed.

Godzilla quickly turned around and rushed to his son. Minilla was trying to stand up, but the pain was too much for him. He couldn't get up. Godzilla came to a halt next to him. The king of the monsters couldn't believe what was happening. For the first time in his life, Godzilla actually felt tears in his eyes as he watched his dying son. Minilla opened his eyes and looked up at his father. An almost whisper-like wail came from his mouth. He felt like he had let his father down, so he tried to apologize.

Godzilla was touched. He knelt down and touched Minilla with his nose. He growled quietly, as if stating: "You could never let me down." Minilla answered with a thankful screech and lifted his right arm. Godzilla moved his right arm toward Minilla until their hands met in a gentle touch.

The people in the Chinooks surveyed the scene in total silence. Each of them had their own thoughts about the situation: Gordon and Sato felt a little pride, having defeated at least one of their enemies, whereas nearly all of the others had sadness written all over their faces. To them, the sight of Minilla was almost like watching a human die, not a monster. Rose was sobbing heavily, and she clung to Jim's right arm. Jim was surprised, but he didn't mind Rose's touch at all. There were more important things to think about. Jim actually thought that Rose transferred her feelings to him through her touch. He could feel all the empathy she had for Godzilla and Minilla. Even Susan was trying hard not to cry.

Only a few seconds passed, and Godzilla felt his son tighten his grip. Minilla looked at his father's eyes. Both of the monsters were in tears. Minilla opened his mouth slowly, and let out a very weak, quiet roar. Then, just as slowly, he closed his eyes. Godzilla felt how Minilla's hand let go of his own. It was all clear now. His son had just said his goodbye.

Minilla, Godzilla's son, was gone.

"No! No!" Rose yelled again and put her head against Jim's chest, crying uncontrollably. Once again, Jim was surprised by Rose's move, but he just put his arms around her. He could sense his mother watching them in surprise too.

Oh, how much Godzilla tried to convince himself that it was just a bad dream. However, he knew it was useless to try to think otherwise. He had to face the fact that his son's life had come to an end. He growled and closed his eyes tightly before standing up again. He lifted his head high and roared at the skies. Only this roar was unlike any other that had come from his mouth. This was the first time ever when Godzilla roared in sadness.

"I can't believe it", Jim said quietly. "He really is crying, Mom."

Susan glanced at his son before looking at Godzilla again. She noticed that the sun had started to set, and Godzilla's roaring figure was right in front of it. Susan had to admit to herself that it truly was a beautiful, yet very melancholy sight.

Gordon's voice snapped Susan out of her reverie. "Susan, is everything OK?"

Susan blinked and put her hand on the microphone. "Yes, yes, everything's fine."

"Maybe we should return to Maui now. I'm sure the Chinooks need refueling, and I don't think Godzilla would appreciate us being here right now."

Susan hadn't expected that coming from Gordon. But still, she said: "I guess you're right. Let's go."

Soon the helicopters turned and started to fly back to Hawaii. Everybody continued to look at Godzilla until the island was out of sight. Rose had calmed down a little, but the tears still came down her cheeks. Susan reached for a handkerchief and handed it to her son. Jim felt gratitude for his mother as he gave the handkerchief to Rose, while he kept embracing his friend. He could perfectly guess what Rose was thinking: Why did the world have to be so cruel sometimes?


	11. Chapter 10: Honolulu Under Attack

**GODZILLA  
THE ULTIMATE DUELS**

Disclaimer: Godzilla and other characters are copyright Toho Co. Ltd.  
I own only my original characters.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**  
Honolulu Under Attack

Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii; July 7th, 2011

The next day, when Jim woke up, he instantly sensed that something was amiss. Then he figured it out: it was completely silent. There was no music. The radio didn't seem to be on, like it usually was. He got up, opened the door and stepped into the living room.

It didn't take long for Jim to notice that the atmosphere was rather tense as he saw Rose standing still in front of the windows. She was dressed, but there was something different about her clothes. They were all quite darker than the ones she normally had. Then Jim also noticed that she was sobbing a little. He put two and two together.

"Are you still sad…" Jim stopped for a moment as Rose turned slowly to look at him. He saw the small tears running down her cheeks. He continued: "…about Minilla, Rose?"

Her voice cracked as she answered: "Well…somebody needs to be, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jim walked beside her.

"It's just that… I bet your Mom and the others are all happy. I can't believe that", she said and looked down.

Jim sighed and looked at the ocean. He knew Rose had a point, but he found it difficult to explain to her. "Come on. I'm sure you're not the only one who's feeling down. I mean, I'm also a little…"

"Oh, don't try that", she interrupted. "I know you're just trying to make me feel better. So don't try to pretend."

"Hey, I'm not pretending. Honest!"

"Maybe you aren't, but still…you don't know what it really feels like." She turned away from him and walked to the kitchen isle.

"What are you talking about?"

Rose turned fiercely to look at him again. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone!"

Jim was surprised by his friend's move. He couldn't have imagined that the events of the other day had had such an impact on her. He saw a completely new side of her. Rose wasn't her usual happy self anymore. Sorrow had taken over. Instead of that bright smile, there was now a look of grief and anxiety on her face. But he also guessed what she meant.

"Are you talking about your parents?"

Now, it was Rose's turn to be dumbfounded. She hadn't expected to hear Jim say that. At least not so soon after her accusation. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, stammering: "Well… I… I didn't mean… I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to blame your mother or anything."

Jim produced a thin smile. "Hey, we both know that what happened to Minilla was an accident. Kumonga wasn't under their control anymore. So it wasn't their fault", he said. "You still haven't answered my question, Rose."

"Jim, I don't want to talk about that right now", said Rose as she made her to the other side of the isle. She was stopped, though, when Jim grabbed her arm softly. Rose caught her breath.

"Rose, when _are_ you gonna talk about it? For two times you've avoided the subject. Why is that?"

For a while, nothing registered to her mind except for the hand holding her arm. She was taken aback by her friend's move, just like he had been only a moment before.

"Jim, I…" Rose said when she finally found the courage to speak again. "You don't need to know everything about me."

"Hey, we're friends. Friends are supposed to trust each other. Also, they're supposed to be open to each other. If you just talk to me, then it won't bother you anymore."

"I know, Jim."

Jim let go of Rose's arm. They smiled at each other warmly.

Then Jim's cell phone rang. "Man, what is it this time?" Jim groaned as he went to answer. "Yeah, Mom?"

Suddenly his calmness was gone.

"What? Honolulu?"

Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii; July 7th, 2011

It was an ordinary morning in Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii, on the island of Oahu.

The weather was excellent and that allowed many people to go to Waikiki Beach already in the early hours. Some people spread their towels on the sand, lay down and just enjoyed the sunshine. Other people, mostly all the kids, were in the water, surfing, swimming or just splashing water at each other. Everyone was having a good time.

Near the small waves, a mother was helping her baby girl build a sandcastle. They were like the rest of the people, laughing and enjoying themselves. However, the joy was not to last.

The mother heard something. It was the warning siren. Like everybody else, she started to look around in every direction, but she couldn't see anything that looked like a threat. Then her daughter pointed to the sky above the sea, shouting: "Mommy, mommy, look!"

She started to see something approaching the shore. Something enormous. When she recognized what she saw, she gasped in horror.

Rodan squawked as he made his way to Oahu, flapping his wings constantly. He could've just flown with supersonic speeds without having to flap his wings, but now he had no chance to do that. He was carrying a burden. Furthermore, the burden was alive. You see, King Caesar had one little weakness. He couldn't stand water. He didn't like to get his fur wet. So, whenever they had to leave Monster Island, Rodan had to carry him. Below Rodan and Caesar, the third remaining "MRP monster", Anguirus, was swimming towards the same direction as them.

"Oh, my God." That was all the mother had to say before she grabbed her daughter and started to run away. The rest of the people joined in the exodus. Screaming in panic, everyone tried to get into shelter as quickly as they could. The roads became jammed with cars, packed with people hoping to achieve the same thing.

Rodan and King Caesar were closing in on the city fast.

The mother and child were running through the streets of Honolulu desperately. The mother had no more strength to go on, and she collapsed on the ground, still holding on to her daughter. As she heard Rodan's squawk again, she crawled away from the street, pulling her child along. They sat up against the wall of a building. By now, they could feel the monsters were close.

And how true it was. As Rodan flew directly above them, he released King Caesar. The mother knew the lion god was about to hit the building next to them. Thus, when the monster collapsed on the roof of the building, it began to crumble beneath his feet.

"We'll see your father soon, honey." The mother cried as she said her last words to her daughter, reminiscing about the time when her husband was killed in New York City a few years ago during, ironically, Rodan's attack. In the end, she and her child were buried underneath the rubble.

King Caesar let out a long roar after crushing the building with his feet. Then he proceeded to wreak havoc on the city.

Anguirus finally reached the shore and joined his "teammates". Bellowing loudly, he made a quick turn and used his tail to wipe out many apartment buildings and hotels near the beach. He then charged forward, running through some more buildings. Shortly he reached King Caesar and they roared at each other.

Rodan flew over them and then landed. He felt quite relieved after all the flying, especially while carrying Caesar. He turned to his partners in crime, screeched and resumed the destruction, tearing rooftops with his huge wings.

Lahaina, Maui, Hawaii; July 7th, 2011

Susan had quickly picked up her son from Rose's place, and now they were hurrying to get back to their team's temporary base in Ka'anapali.

"What the heck is going on, Mom?" Jim asked as he watched a newscast about the sudden attack in Honolulu on Susan's portable TV. "Why on Earth are they attacking Honolulu?"

"I was hoping you'd have a guess at that, son, because I have no idea." She sighed heavily.

Jim kept his eyes on the TV screen. "I just don't get it…"

Susan sighed again and increased the speed, hoping they wouldn't get stopped.

Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii; July 7th, 2011

The monsters were demolishing everything in their path. Anguirus raised his speed, and after running for a while, he jumped and curled up into a ball. He rolled fast through several houses, tearing them down totally with the spikes on his carapace. King Caesar was simply walking around the city and smashed everything in sight by smashing his fists into the skyscrapers and kicking them with his feet. He really got a "kick" out of doing it, which he proved by roaring in delight. Rodan, the leader of the pack, slashed the buildings with his claws and occasionally his beak too.

The streets were covered with huge amounts of debris. Several houses, office buildings and skyscrapers were in flames. The city was at the monsters' mercy. Honolulu seemed to be doomed.

But then, just as suddenly as the attack had begun, the monsters stopped. The devices attached to their necks by the aliens sprang to life and the creatures received new orders through the electric signals.

Rodan, as always, was the first to comply. He screeched at Anguirus and King Caesar and announced that the job was done. They were returning back to Monster Island.

Anguirus roared back at his leader and started to make his way back to the shore. Caesar also roared at Rodan, and the pterodactyl gave a nod before taking flight. Slowly he flew to the lion god and stopped above him. Rodan grabbed King Caesar from the shoulders again and took off with the furry monster in his grip.

As Anguirus reached the waves of the ocean, he looked up and saw Rodan and King Caesar already on their way. He bellowed at them and dived into the water. The three monsters made their way back to Monster Island, Ogasawara, leaving behind them the capital of Hawaii, blazing and in ruins.

Ka'anapali, Maui, Hawaii; July 7th, 2011

The whole EDF base in Ka'anapali was in complete, utter silence. The "MRP team" had gathered in a conference room. Everybody sat around the table, trying hard to come up with a reason for what had happened. They all kept pondering and pondering. Even Captain Sato, the man behind the project, couldn't think of an excuse.

Finally, Miyuki Otonashi broke the silence. "What if it was just a technical mishap with the control system?"

"A technical mishap? The aliens specifically said that with their devices the control system would be more reliable", Sato countered back.

"She does have a point, you know", said Gordon. "What if something went wrong at Monster Island or..?"

"Oh, please! Don't go suspecting my staff! They all know what they're doing! They would not make a mistake of any kind!" Sato yelled.

Gordon raised his hands. "Sato, calm down now. I didn't say anything about your staff."

"Well, you were implying that. That's enough for me, understand?"

"Sato, please", Susan said. "Let's all just calm down and work this thing out."

"Maybe… Maybe something in their DNA or nerve systems triggered a momentary setback. That could be an answer", Jim said.

Sato just chuckled. "Do you expect me to believe your son, Hudson?"

"At least take his suggestion into consideration. After all, we all agreed that Jim would be a good addition to our team. Am I right, Captain?"

Sato simply muttered something ambiguous. Jim didn't like what he heard so he asked his mother for assurance. "Don't worry, Jim. It's okay" was all that Susan told him. Jim exchanged glances with all the others. Miyuki especially gave him a sympathetic look.

"I wonder what those aliens have to say about this mess", Sato said. "They haven't even contacted us yet."

"You and me both", Gordon said.

Then, a TV was turned on. However, not by any of the people in the room, but rather it was turned on by itself. Everyone wondered what was going on. The screen turned all blue and soon afterwards, Kuronuma's face appeared, making everybody gasp.

"It has been a while", said Kuronuma.

"You sure got that right", Gordon answered.

Sato stood up. "How could you do that? This TV thing?"

"That's one of our most advanced communication techniques", said the alien leader with a smile. "You see, we are able to contact you via any technological appliance you use: television, radio, even your cellular phones."

"Well, I guess you do learn something new every day", Gordon said silently.

"Let's get to the point. I suppose you are aware of the Honolulu incident?" Sato asked.

"Of course. That's why I decided to contact you in the first place", Kuronuma answered.

"Go on."

"The monsters' attack on the city was merely an accident."

Sato chuckled again. "Yes, we guessed that. But what kind of accident?"

"A small problem occurred with the control devices. For some reason they malfunctioned. But before you draw any conclusions, let me say that I have told about this to my people on Monster Island. They are hard at work trying to fix the devices as we speak."

"Malfunctioned? Then how do you explain the monsters' departure from Honolulu?" Susan asked.

"Fortunately, we were able to regain the monsters' control before they obliterated the city completely. We sent them a command to return to the island for the devices' repairs."

"So what happens now?" asked Miyuki.

"We'll keep you posted on the repair status. Until then, as they say in Hawaii, hang loose", said Kuronuma and did the famous "shaka" hand gesture before the TV screen was turned off.

Once again, silence filled the room. Everybody just looked at each other, speechless. For all of them, it was a very difficult situation. They all had doubts about Kuronuma's words, but at the same time they wanted to believe he was right, and that the monsters wouldn't go out of control like that again.

Yes, it was a difficult situation indeed.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

The scene with the mother and child features references to two Godzilla movies. First of all, a similar scene was in the original _Godzilla_ (1954). Second, the girl's father is the cop who was killed in New York City during Rodan's attack in _Godzilla: Final Wars_ (2004). Also, the mother is dedicated to Heather Langenkamp, best known as Nancy Thompson in the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ series.


End file.
